Treasure Maps (Skyrim)
Items in Skyrim Include Treasure Maps: (Note: You must have the map in your possession in order to find the treasure. If you go searching for it without the map, it simply will not be there.) *'I-Map Location:' After leaving Helgen and splitting ways with Ralof at the beginning of the game follow the dirt path to the intersection with the Riverwood sign and go left (South West) then look to your left while walking down the path it will be on one of the bandits in the small camp. **'Treasure: '''Outside of Riverwood. Cross the river you will see a hollow tree trunk. Look inside. *'II-''' Map Location: In a knapsack, in Journeyman's Nook. **'Treasure Location: 'Valtheim Keep just east of Whiterun. In a chest nestled in some rocks next to the river, just east of the Keep. *'III-' Map Location: 'Found in Riverside Shack. **'Treasure Location: 'At the base of the Solitude Lighthouse NE of Solitude *'IV-''' 'Map Location: '(''Important Note: The 1.2 game update may be causing the treasure to not be present for some players even with the treasure map. The 1.3.7.0 update fixes this regression.)' Found in Redoran's Retreat. **'Treasure Location: '''It leads to a treasure located behind Pelagia Farm south of Whiterun. There is a random spawn dragon that will come to you when you get close to the place marked on the map. It may or may not land. Continue past the site where the dragon attacked and make your way up the slope. The chest is at the top of the hill. *'V-''' Map Location: 'In an endtable at Angi's Camp. **'Treasure Location: 'Near the base of Bards Leap Summit. After plummeting from the large waterfall, follow the leftmost aqueduct (taking the path down is suggested) all the way down. You can find the chest at the very base where the fall meets the lake. *'VI-''' Map Location:'' Found on a dead wood elf located southeast of the Skyborn Altar on top of the mountain. **'Treasure Location: 'Korvanjund; the chest is located on top of the archway by the tree. *'VII-''' '''Map Location: In a locked chest in Traitor's Post. **'Treasure Location: 'Gallows Rock, which is a Silver Hand fort located southwest of Windhelm and directly north of Fort Amol. *'VIII-' Map Location: 'The map is found on the body of a Hunter killed by some Horkers just ESE of Bleakcoast Cave between the wrecks of the Pride of Tel Vos and Winter War. **Treasure Location: Dragon Bridge Farm. First X is located against a tree on the opposite side of the bridge as the mill. Second X is located underwater beneath the bridge. *'IX- Map Location: ' Found on the body of Lucky Lorenz, beside a destroyed house, in the water, next to Abandoned Prison. **'Treasure Location: 'Hidden behind the cataract of the waterfall south of Riften. It's on the far side of the mountain that's due south of Riften. Follow the path around the mountain till you get to a bridge. The left bank of the stream leads up to a Bandit Hold, Broken Helm Hollow, and also to a point where you can cross behind the falls. *'X-''' Map Location: '''The map is in Stony Creek Cave, on a bandit at the Alchemy Station. **Treasure Location: Near the Lady Stone, at the bottom of the lake where the X is. Gallery dunriverwoodtreasmap.png dunsollighthousetreasmap.png dunwhiteruntreasmap.png Treasure Map VII.png|Treasure Map VII Treasure Map X.png|Treasure Map X Skyrim_Treasure_Map_II.png|Treasure Map II Category:Skyrim: Items